1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for leveling the surface of large areas of concrete just after the concrete has been poured.
2. Prior Art
Generally in laying concrete, after the concrete has been poured the concrete surface must be leveled accurately and the surface smoothed to give an attractive appearance. To obtain a smooth level surface with the concrete at a prescribed thickness, it is necessary to use a vibrator to compact the concrete and then level the surface of the concrete using a straight-edge and finally smooth the surface with a flat object to float the mortar to the surface.
In carrying out the leveling operation the straight edge is positioned between several reference points and the surface level is corrected to coincide with the straight edge. This operation requires the reference points to first be accurately set and then requires laborious filling and scraping of the concrete surface so that it coincides with the prescribed surface slope and level. Since the work is carried out by many persons the quality of the work is variable depending on the workers skill and the working conditions. Also since the workers must bend over for much of the work, they are subjected to unreasonable discomfort.
Further since the availability of skilled workers who can do this type of work is decreasing it is becoming more difficult every year to obtain suitable workers.